1. Field
Embodiments discussed herein relate to a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H11-213697, No. 2007-280596, No. H11-283372, No. 2001-274670, and the like, disclose a semiconductor memory capable of switching a bit width of data.